


Pompeii Reborn

by legatusmik



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crime Fighting, Enemies to Lovers, F/F, F/M, Gun Violence, Multi, Organized Crime, Undercover Missions, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 06:16:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28648908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/legatusmik/pseuds/legatusmik
Summary: Modern AU: Aang returns to New York and is recruited by Toph to go undercover. His mission: Retrieve information on the crime family that has taken control of the city. With this, he hopes to find answers regarding the day that left him scarred for a lifetime. Within the belly of the beast, he creates a strong bond with the family heiress.
Relationships: Aang/Azula (Avatar)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 26





	Pompeii Reborn

**Author's Note:**

> AU Set Up: This AU starts off in modern-day New York (non-bending). That being said, I have tried to maintain as much of the lore and intricate details of the ATLA universe that we all know and love. Enjoy!

The office for the Central Intelligence Agency, more commonly known as the CIA, was busy as always. Papers shuffled about, phones ringing, officers bustling in and out on their way to get something productive done, or perhaps blow off the day. It was complete organized chaos. This particular division, located in Manhattan, was on the very top floors of the Federal Plaza building. It was nestled amongst many other formidable skyscrapers and overlooked Thomas Paine Park. It comfortably fit the many agents who collected there, committed to their daily duties and working studiously at desks when they weren't out apprehending the world's most wanted. It was the field agents who dreaded the desk work - none more than Toph Beifong.

She was a dedicated agent otherwise - and a tough one at that. She enjoyed beating up criminals and the fact that she was blind didn't limit her at all when it came to taking them down. This disability, which she played off rather nonchalantly, was to thank for her being able to avoid stacks of paperwork. Yet she was still expected to type out status reports every now and again. While she would normally be sitting in her office trying to toss paper balls into a wastebasket around this time of day, Toph was actually working and working fast. The change of usual routine didn't go unnoticed by coworkers who watched her frantically type on her Braille keyboard. She finished her menial task and hurriedly stood up, wrapping her coat around her body to protect her against the brisk December air.

She turned to Marshall, a large, dark man who often accompanied her on missions but wasn't necessarily a 'partner' per se considering Toph, more or less, preferred working alone. "What time is it?" she asked

He pulled out his headphones and glanced at his watch. "Half-past four but where are you-?"

"Perfect, I have enough time to make it. If the boss asks where I went, cover for me! Thanks!" And before he could even get out another word, she was out the door and waved her hand at the side of the street till a taxi stopped in front of her. As she stepped in, she felt around the car to make sure it had all the necessary parts of the backseats of taxis to make sure she wasn't stepping into some random vehicle. That would be highly inconvenient.

"Where to?" The man behind the wheel asked her in a thick accent.

"Lenox Hill Hospital and step on it," Toph ordered, holding out her badge to the driver who got the message and drove off swiftly into the busy road. She reached into her coat pocket and pulled out her phone and said into it, "Call Sugar Queen." It obediently started ringing until a soft, mildly impatient voice on the other end answered.

"Toph! Where are -"

She stopped her with a brisk, "Be outside in ten minutes," before hanging up.

The cab came to a screeching stop in front of Lenox Hill Hospital. Toph told the driver to honk a few times, much to the annoyance of passerby. Eventually, a rather fit, tan, and stunning young woman with brown, wavy hair and sharp blue eyes hurriedly got in the car with a bouquet of lotuses. "Took you long enough, your highness. Take us to Newark." She said with a hint of annoyance while the car again drove faster than was safe in the orderless roads of the big city.

"I actually work at work, Toph. I can't just get up and leave whenever I feel like it! And why couldn't you just text me when you got here instead of honking?"

"You were supposed to be out when I pulled up!"

"You were supposed to pick me up an hour ago! I got busy!"

"Well… I had something important to do." This 'important thing' was a fistfight with a less than worthy opponent. Toph was a bit bruised, but the other guy... well, he'll likely be spending a day or so in a hospital room before being taken in. "Just be happy you're coming, Katara. You wouldn't have if I didn't convince you." For a moment, Katara bit her lower lip and hesitated before speaking.

"Thank you for that, Toph… Do you think it'll be weird between us?"

"I don't know. I mean, the guy is like a puppy. He'll probably just scoop us up into big hugs. Don't worry so much. It'll only be weird if you make it weird." Katara laughed softly at that.

"Yeah, probably. How did you get him to come back, anyway?"

"Don't worry about it, Sugar Queen." A scowl formed on Katara's face. Toph refused to reveal anything regarding this other than the fact that she managed to convince him to return. It had been five long years since she last saw him and she could only wonder how he must have changed after so long.

They were together since she was a sophomore in high school. When she went off to college, they didn't grow distant. He visited her every weekend without fail and their love grew. He tried to join her at Harvard but those were expectations he couldn't meet and he ended up at the University of New York. That was when the distance grew. He was too busy with school and new friends and so was she. They barely saw each other but he supposedly never stopped believing they would make it. Katara, on the other hand, didn't think their relationship would survive. For months they desperately tried to reconcile and get back to the closeness they once shared but the distance between them felt more than physical now. For a long while before her graduation, she debated what she should do. Eventually, Katara chose to end it. She assumed that if it was in their fate, they would end up together again.

But after their break up, he dropped out and decided to join the Peace Corps. Last she heard of him, he was traveling the world, lending a helping hand in any and every way he could. Katara always loved that about him… He always wanted to be a hero and to bring light to a seemingly humanity-deprived world. Katara became lost in memories of the good old days when they were all together; a long time before they all parted ways.

It seemed that she been lost in her nostalgia for hours, absentmindedly watching the buildings and cars as they flashed by, only to be snapped out of her trance when the taxi came to a jerking halt, throwing her against the front seat. "Come on! We have to be there right when he steps off that plane or he might fly away again" Toph joked before paying the driver extra for his suitable speed and dashing into the airport. Katara followed suit and took Toph's hand once she caught up with her.

John F. Kennedy Airport must have been one of the busiest airports in the country. Considering New York was a breeding ground for business and tourism, the airports were always crowded no matter the season. Somehow they managed to push through the hoards of people rushing to their own flights. Katara guided them to the noticeboard and searched the list of arrivals.

"There!" Katara said pointing to the only flight that landed from Thailand just twenty minutes ago. Katara pulled Toph along with her to the left atrium of the massive airport. She paused to avoid running into vehicles carrying passengers, trolleys, and large groups of travelers much to Toph's annoyance.

"You're going too slow, Sugar Queen!" Toph yelled before she pushed on ahead of her and roughly cleared the way.

"Wait! Toph! You don't even know which way to go!" Katara called after her as she apologized to the people she shoved away while trying not to lose her.

"Just tell me how to get there!" With a sigh of frustration at Toph's usual impatience, Katara tried to keep up and told her which way to go to reach the departure gate. Toph didn't need guidance on how to avoid things. She possessed this uncanny ability to sense every single little thing around her. She hated having to rely on people but more than that, she despised how her parents used to treat her like an injured bird her entire childhood. She chose to defy the unjust card dealt by fate.

She would often explore the city on her own and made an effort to feel the ground under her feet, gauging the presence of things around her. Toph carefully sensed every movement, heard every sound, and felt every vibration passing through the ground or air around her until, one day, it became second nature. It wasn't particularly due to Toph's lack of sight that her other senses were far stronger but because of her dedication to the practice of observing everything in her surroundings. With this skill and specially-made shoes that were thinner on the bottom than normal yet still comfortable, she could always 'see' her environment. All on her own, Toph turned her blindness into an advantage that allowed her to observe things others could not and, over time, honed this ability into something quite special.

Toph and Katara continued their mad rush across the far-too expansive corridors, careful to not agitate too many people as they clamored past them, bumping into them and knocking over suitcases. Katara managed to apologize on behalf of her friend as she stayed on her tail. One would assume they were late for a flight but that wasn't the case. They were simply overdue for a meeting with an old friend. They had been waiting so long for this and lacked proper communication with him for years. The first year after his departure, they didn't get a single response from him and assumed he disconnected from technology and would need his alone time. Initially, no one even knew where he was deployed since he refused to reply to the messages they mailed to the Peace Corps, hoping it would reach him. Eventually, he started making periodic calls with long intervals in between and he would recount his adventures. Yet Katara never got the chance to speak to him. Or more so, wasn't ready to face him. But a while ago she realized just how much she wanted to see him… how much she was dying to just hear his voice again… how much she wanted to tell him she was sorry. It wasn't until Toph proposed something to him that he promised to return the following year. And at last, they would be reunited.

Once at the gate, Katara watched while people waited to meet their loved ones once more. Passengers were still flooding out of the terminal, running to those waiting for them. The tide of arrivals eventually began to wane and Katara took a moment to catch her breath. When she looked back up, the door was closing and not a single familiar face appeared.

"Did you see him?" Toph asked.

"No…" Katara responded dejectedly, still desperately searching over the crowd of people.

"Wait… but he said he'd get here at this time," Toph said, her brows furrowed in confusion.

Katara pursed her lips. _'What if he didn't come because he found out I would be here,'_ she worried quietly before quickly shaking the intrusive thought away. "Maybe… maybe he missed his flight." She offered instead.

"No, he would have called and told me." She was silent for a few minutes before sighing in frustration. "He promised he'd be here and he isn't the type to break promises." Toph insisted crossing her arms over her chest before suddenly perking up in surprise. _'Wait a second! I know those footsteps anywhere,'_ she mused.

Suddenly they each felt a hand on their shoulder and heard a gentle yet husky voice speak up from behind them, "I'm definitely not the type to break a promise." Slowly, the girls turned around and were greeted by a familiar, uniquely friendly face. The man was tall and handsome, with sharp features and grey eyes so warm they could melt ice. He sported scruffy stubble and messy, short dark brown hair. He certainly stood out from the crowd with his height and the confident manner with which he carried himself. Not to mention his unusual attire - a traditional long, dark red changshan with yellow harem pants, brown boots, and an orange sash draped across his body - which made him look even more conspicuous. But what especially distinguished him, from probably just about everyone in the world, were the intricately detailed light blue arrow-shaped tattoos that seemed to start at the nape of his neck, continue down his back, and across the length of his arms and legs like a river winding along his body.

Toph and Katara just stood there silently, shock and curiosity mixing into a single emotion of befuddlement. The young man blinked at them and waved his hand in front of their eyes, unsure of what to do. Katara's lips slowly turned upwards into a smile and her deep blue eyes began to brim with tears as she whispered softly, "Aang…" Meanwhile, Toph's expression of wonderment turned to pure rage. She threw a hard punch at his gut, causing him to grunt and clench his stomach in pain.

"THAT'S FOR LEAVING US FOR YEARS, TWINKLE TOES!" she screamed at him with her hands firmly on her hips. Katara gasped and threw her a glare.

"Toph!" she scolded but didn't receive even the slightest hint of regret.

Rather, Toph just shrugged and stated, "He deserved it. He knows he does."

Katara was about to argue again before Aang started laughing and grabbed them both into a tight hug. "She's right, I did… And I'm sorry. I missed you all so much." he whispered softly. They both wrapped their arms around him and held him tighter.

"We missed you too, Airhead," Toph replied before pulling away. "Come on. We need to catch up and you and I have to talk." Aang nodded and walked alongside Katara while Toph led the way, assuming she remembered the way back. Katara nervously played with locks of her hair and stared at the ground, not knowing what to say or how to begin. A sort of awkwardness still existed between them. Perhaps, she was the only one feeling it but judging by the way Aang looked off anywhere but at her said otherwise. She cleared her throat until he looked at her and handed him the bouquet of white lotus flowers. They were his favorite.

He gave her a sweet smile, one that she yearned to see again, and wrapped an arm around her shoulder, pulling her into a tight hug. "You remembered. Thanks, Katara. They're beautiful."

Her mind raced with far too many questions to ask; about his adventures, where he had gone, what he had seen… but all she managed to say was, "I like your hair." Aang gave her a quizzical look for a second before realization dawned on him.

"Oh yeah! My hair was always shaved, huh? I never really had time to cut it much. It's growing on me now - get it?" he said with a cheeky grin. Katara rolled her eyes. Between his bad jokes and her brother's, she was rolled her eyes so much they would have rolled right out of her head one day. Still, she wanted to ask him a hundred questions but that would come later when they all made it home. Katara fondly remembered days they would hang in each other's flats, laughing the night away till the sun came up. Those were good times.

* * *

It was nearly 7 pm by the time they reached Toph's apartment and finished recollecting the past five years over a nice dinner. By 10, Aang recounted countless tales of his travels. He spent the past five years in multiple countries building schools, aiding in agricultural development, and tending to refugees in makeshift camps. It was work that never ended and left him with so many lessons as well as sad memories. Many horrendous sights and long-gone faces would remain with him. But he learned to live with them because the gratuitous smiles far outweighed the moments of heartbreak.

Aang loved his work and possessed no shortage of stories to share. He taught English to children in Ethiopia, developed new farming methods for economic growth in Ukraine, and built homes for people in the remote regions of Mongolia. Along the way, he made countless friends, many of them children who loved his own child-like zeal for life. Of course, he couldn't list every little thing he did because that would take many weeks to share.

Katara left sometime around midnight since she had work in the morning, leaving Aang and Toph alone at last. Toph sat there for a moment, her arms crossed over her chest with a smirk on her face. "Well, Twinkle Toes looks like you've grown, huh? Not that I can really see the change or anything, but from the feel of it - you've changed." He smiled pleasantly at this.

"Yeah, I guess so. I learned a lot about myself." He paused for a moment, almost as if reminiscing on whatever life lessons his journeys entailed, before speaking up again. "You changed too. Are you a little taller now?" he teased.

"No, actually. But I don't need to be to kick your string bean ass," she retorted cooly. Aang laughed at this; it's a deep yet bright and melodic sound which Toph had to admit, she deeply missed hearing.

"Good point. It's what you do for a living, after all. How is that going for you, by the way?"

"It's a bit more hectic than usual," she said casually before sitting up straighter. "Which I suppose brings me to the whole reason I insisted on you coming here." The mood suddenly darkened. It went from nostalgic bliss to a grave intensity. All Aang knew from what Toph told him was that she may have finally found a clue to the mystery he always hoped to one day resolve. A mystery that plagued him since he was twelve.

"You found out… who killed them? My people?" Aang whispered, cold darkness overcasting his usually bright eyes. Toph took a deep breath before answering. This was a sensitive topic for him. Very few were aware of the scars Aang's past left on him and the burden he carries because of it.

* * *

He was once a monk living in the mountains of China. They taught him everything he knew from spirituality and loving all things to the ancient martial arts style of Buguazhang. With the other monks of his age, he'd hike up the mountain in under twenty minutes, and crawl back down on his hands and knees. They would then prepare meals and eat together, laughing and playing as young boys do. The afternoon was advanced Baguazhang lessons in which he excelled head and shoulders above the rest of his peers. Their mental and physical education would continue till dusk each day. Aang trained his mind and body to endure the harshest strain for years and proved to be special - far more advanced than even boys older than him. At eleven, he was given the arrow tattoos that were custom to their tradition – marks only gifted to those with wisdom beyond their years and who reached a significant level of spiritual enlightenment. Though it would take anyone else years to attain such marks, Aang was deemed ready very young for the sheer amount of potential he displayed.

The monks told him that he was left at the door of the monastery as a baby. All that came was an envelope with the words, "Take care of Aang." There was no surname written so the monks decided on one for him when he was eight. They could see that the unique young boy was destined for great things. He possessed a special ability to charm everyone around him with a smile. His kind nature and spirited heart were like a breath of fresh air that cleansed the lungs. The monks, fascinated, thought him a reincarnation of pure divinity. Man is prone to great evils but his heart was pure. They could have sworn he might have been a character straight out of their old texts. Thus, they named him Aang Chuánqí, 'Aang, One of Legend.' The name was chosen for him by his favorite teacher, Gyatso. Aang considered him the father he never knew; especially after Aang was set apart as someone special and isolated by the other boys who felt they could not compare to him. He loved Gyatso more than anyone. All the monks raised and loved him although his playful antics were met with strict reprimands. But never from Gyatso. He let Aang learn from his mistakes and, even better, joined him in his pranks. Gyatso taught him how to make the perfect fruit pies and then how to aim them just right to hit a passing Elder monk. Aang's childhood was blissful. Even when set apart from the others, he always had Gyatso. This was home.

But his safe haven came crumbling down the day roaring helicopters, machines he had never seen, flew overhead the temple, his home. Down came men in masks carrying guns and tools of mass destruction. Aang never explained the event in complete detail. He only described it as a genocide, plain and simple. He only got away thanks to Gyatso who led him and the other young boys to a tunnel carved into the mountain long, long ago by previous monks. Aang insisted on Gyatso coming with them. He said he would catch up with him, but just in case, handed Aang his weighted, wooden necklace. A token to remember him by. He ran away from the sounds of bullets and screaming. He stumbled over bodies of teachers and friends, somehow ending up coated in the blood of his brothers. They didn't last long at all. His peaceful people, with only their defensive techniques in martial arts, could do little against the modern technology of these invaders. His home was burned to the ground. Only a handful of boys escaped with him. On the trek of many miles to get to China, he lost most to thirst, hunger, or the bites of poisonous creatures. By the time they were discovered by a man driving to meet his mother in the country, Aang, a twelve-year-old boy who was just barely alive and two others with just enough energy to trudge, were the only ones left.

They spent weeks in a hospital in Hong Kong. At Aang's request, their existence was kept secret. He feared that whoever executed the cleansing may want to leave no trace. No one knew who was responsible for the attack or what the reasoning was behind it. Aang was the first to recover and was immediately sent to an orphanage. He begged to stay with his brothers but he was told that they would be joining him soon. However, a family from America quickly offered to take him in. He later found out that he was the only one to recover. Aang was the last of the Tibetan monks.

* * *

Toph said she had a lead that could perhaps be a step in unlocking some truth in what happened that day. It was vague but it was something. There was hope in him that twelve years later, he may find the people responsible and bring them to justice.

"It's not much to go on…" she said at last. "But there's this organized crime syndicate - a gang - that has formed a strong presence in New York and it seems to be expanding far beyond that every day. Their roots trace back to Asia, likely where they got their start. We know barely anything and the CIA can't get any information about them from security services in the countries they are currently known to operate in. They refuse to share information. Who knows why…?" Toph paused for a moment, picking up her beer bottle from the coffee table and taking a long swig. "With what little we know of them, they've likely been operating for quite some time and just started becoming noticeable in the U.S. about… three or so years ago. They're known to be guilty of drug smuggling, fraud, arms sales, thievery on mass levels, government corruption, and get this," she paused for effect, "… mass murder."

Toph quieted and let all of it sink in for Aang. There were far more details that were involved with this investigation but she only included what was necessary for him to know. Besides, she didn't know much herself. Toph was usually given the most mandatory of details through her director and was sent into the midst of danger with what she knew. But in this particular case, intelligence and anonymity were required more than the brute force she could offer.

"Mass murder… well, that could mean anything, really. Are you sure it's -?"

"I told you, Aang. It's not much but it fits. I personally don't know what reason a gang, in want of nothing more than money and maybe even world domination, would gain by persecuting peaceful monks but they're especially active in China. The links may be weak but I think it's worth looking into"

"Okay, well even if it is all true… What part do I play in it? You said you needed my help with this" A few months back, Toph messaged Aang asking that he give her a call. She mentioned only a few details on the phone but notably said that the FBI and CIA couldn't get the job done but he could. The statement left him confused. He wasn't really a fighter, especially given that the only martial arts style he mastered was the defensive baguzhang style, courtesy of the monks and his adoptive parents who insisted that it would be good for him to continue practicing it.

"Besides the fact that FBI and CIA agents never return when they go undercover to investigate," Toph said with a grimace, "We need more discreetness in our approach to find out about them. Who better for the job than a hippie monk who's been disconnected from the world for years?"

"Wait, don't return? What do you mean?" Aang tried to mask the panic in his voice but knew it was futile with Toph who could hear and sense every emotion running through a person.

"As in poof," she said with an explosion of her fingers and another chug of beer. "Never seen again. We're assuming they may be able to track down background information of agents and know who's who when they see them. Maybe they capture them and kill them or give them a chance to become one of them. It's all one big mystery. But you… you have no past records. All you have is your adoption papers, school records, and then work in the Peace Corps. I would know, I've checked."

"Wait wait wait…" Aang said, massaging his temples, trying to piece together what this all meant. "You're telling me… that you want me to work undercover for the CIA and… gather information on these people? That could be dangerous." He reasoned. There wasn't fear in his voice but more a cautious apprehension. "And what if I have to hurt someone?"

"Aang, it's as good of a lead as you're going to get and the plan is good if you're willing to give it a chance. We know their U.S. operations are based out of New York City. We have a few names and pictures of suspects. All you need to do is slip into a couple of their gatherings. They could be restaurants, clubs, parties - that sort of stuff. It's simple reconnaissance. Did I mention these people are filthy rich? You can get yourself into some pretty swanky events."

"Toph, that's not my main concern," Aang exclaimed with an exasperated flourish of his arms. "I'm worried about them seeing right through me!"

"They won't," she said with complete confidence. "Aang gave her a dubious look.

"I doubt I will get an invitation to any of these 'swanky events,' Toph."

"Of course not - that's where my connections come in. Besides, you don't need an invite to get into places, Twinkle Toes." A wide, devilish grin spread across her face, eyes squinting impishly. Aang knew that look well. It was Toph's scheming face, the gears already working something roguish. "All you need is a uniform."

Aang couldn't help but ponder this for a moment. _'Maybe... Just maybe this could work,' _he mused, thoughtfully rubbing his chin. He's been looking into what happened that day for as long as he can remember but it is like it never happened; as if that day only existed in his memory. It was truly the not knowing who did this or why they did it that weighed heavy on his soul. Aang desperately wanted justice, and if not that, maybe even closure would suffice. He lost everything and everyone he ever loved in a matter of minutes. There was nothing he could do to fight back against bullets. The sound of them still sends tremors through his being. But he isn't a child anymore. He isn't completely helpless. Aang was pulled out of his thoughts by Toph's loud, unceremonious burp as she set down the empty beer bottle between them and laid her feet on the table.__

____

____

"Listen, all I'm saying is they may just fit the crime and, if it's not too bold a claim, I think you owe it to yourself to see this thing through. And hey, if it's nothing, it's nothing. But at least you tried, right?" she reasoned with a shrug. Aang considered it a moment longer.

"I mean... you're not wrong. But explain to me again why someone at your job can't handle gathering information? Would your boss even allow you to put an innocent civilian in the middle of all this?"

"Psh, don't worry your pretty little head about what my boss will say, Aang. I will take care of that end of the stick. And like I said, every agent we send out, even for simple reconnaissance, vanishes. I have my suspicions - but I won't bring anything up to the brass till I know for sure what's happening. Now," she leans forward and stares him directly in the face with her blank eyes. "Are you in or not?"

Aang couldn't deny the simple truths in Toph's words. Despite all the time that passed since that fateful day and his seeming complacency every day since, he still could not be at peace with his past or himself until he knew who did it. He sensed a small flicker of hope, hope for justice long overdue. A part of Aang felt that this was all a dream… A dream that led him to believe he was finally taking a step towards uncovering the truth. Sure, he owed this to himself, to his past; but even more so, Aang owed this to his people, to Gyatso. This was his cross to bear. He looked straight back at Toph, a steely determination in his eyes. With a deep sigh, Aang finally gave his answer. "I'll do it."

**Author's Note:**

> This fanfiction idea is from 2013. After sitting on it for seven-plus long years, I have decided to finally attempt to finish it. With some very loving encouragement from LittleQueenTrashMouth and wonderful inspiration from Irresistible-Revolution, and many amazing friends, I figured finishing this up was at least worth a shot. Hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
